the_fictional_touring_championshipfandomcom-20200216-history
Callie Nickerson's 2015 Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat
(Author's note: This is a car from Forza 6 and my first shot at making a car page. You can make needed edits because I'm a noob at cars. PS, mods are from Forza 3) (PPS, I watched Cars 1 and 2, so the races might be the only non noob thing) Callie Nickerson's first ever car. She hasn't raced it against much people, but it's a very, very good race/dirt car. Story of a Charger Callie Nickerson, 2 days after fleeing from texas, decided to retire from her former career as the sport of racing caught her eye. After watching Raymond Santiago with his Nissan GTR, She decided on getting herself her own Car. After scraping together enough money to buy the Hellcat, Callie decided to take it for a spin, at an abandoned race track. Starting off slow, she did a couple of laps before putting pedal to the metal, discovering that it drifted very well. After a couple of days of testing and dummy racing, the Hell Driver was ready (That's the name of the car). Parts and Mods Platform and Handling Mods Callie noticed that the Dodge charger wasn't built for racing, so she decided to modify it for the sport. Starting with the Spring and Dampers, She switched out the Stock ones for Race versions, slightly bringing the car closer to the ground Rim Style Next was the Rim style, Changing the Speedline Corse 2014 spokes with the ADV.1 ADV005 M.V2 CS rim. Although this did nothing, it looked pretty cool! Engine Hell driver's pistons were a bit old and worn, making it a bit hard to maintain speed. This was found out during the drift testing when the speed gradually went down whenever a strong drift was made. Taking the worn down ones and taking a look at it, They were exchanged for some new ones, helping with speed. Tires Hell driver's last owner must've used it for the snow, as they were snow tires. Callie did a quick run with them and decided to change them for an all season. May or May not be the smartest decision, but it's better than only having an advantage in snow, right? Chassis Nothing much here, just some material changes and reinforcement in case of a crash. Internal Components Hell Driver's component's weren't that tightly fitted, but that was easily fixed by adding a small brace and reinforcing the engine so that it's less likely to break under extreme stress and frontal crashes. First Race: Dirt Tracker Callie decided that Hell Driver was ready for his first real race. She took to a nearby dirt racer named Henry Wayne, and asked for a dirt race. Henry accepted, with his Audi R8 "Dirt Tracker", Modified tires for dirt racing. Starting by the shore of a beach, both racers revved up for the race, warming up their engines. The flag fell and Hell Driver raced off the start, with Dirt Tracker right behind him. The R8 immediately tried to go on the outside to intercept Hell Driver from the front. The Dodge Charger responded with an immediate side bash, taking the window to get ahead of Dirt Tracker. Up came a tight turn and Dirt Tracker raced ahead of Hell Driver, catching itself into a drift. Hell Driver, on the other hand, was spun out of the way by the butt of Dirt Tracker, hit on the side by a large rock. Hell Driver recovered quickly and burned rubber to catch up. Dirt Tracker was way ahead, but was driving very aggressively, wearing down his tires bit by bit, losing drift traction as he pulled miles ahead from Hell Driver. Speaking of the Dodge, it was catching quick, It's strong acceleration paying off. Dirt tracker was losing tire durability fast as he tried to outrun Hell Driver. The dodge was getting closer to the Audi, when Dirt Tracker suddenly spun out of control at a tight turn left. Hell drove into the pits while Dirt Tracker was trying to recover and get to the pit stop. Hell's tires were exchanged with new ones and was refuelled. Dirt Tracker pulled into his stall as Henry shouted at his pit crew to hurry. Both Dodge and Audi sped out of the pits at high speed, transferring from the beach to true dirt. Hell Driver went on the outside momentarily and let Dirt Tracker speed ahead. The SRT Dodge Charger took a large turn, cruising through, while the Audi was bouncing around on the rocks, struggling to earn ground. Hell Driver sped ahead, Pedal to the metal and hands in the air. Dirt Tracker finally recovered ground as they reached a U-turn. Both cars threw themselves into a drift, where there grip was really put to the test as they approached the turn. Dodge and Audi managed to make it, and it was the final stretch toward the finish line. Hellcat and Audi R8 hit the gas as they sped across the straightaway. Both cars experienced a slight decrease in speed when they drifted the U-turn, but the only thing that was gonna count was the acceleration! Dodge pulled ahead as the Audi was about to hit 4th gear, ready to end this. The Racers stressed their engines to win this race when Dirt Tracker pushed Hell Driver toward the sidelines. Stressed to the max, Callie hit the brakes, pulling behind and forcing the Arrogant Audi into the side barriers, speeding ahead and winning the race as Dirt Tracker came second Second Race: Street Slicer After winning her first race with a bang and repairing Hell Driver, Callie was feeling quite confident about her skills. Albeit still a noob, she did well on her first time racing. She heard of some random hardcore group called the Evo, a group of racing fanatics that care more about winning than the thrill. She heard that they were looking for a couple of races to earn some money, they made millions, but they're very greedy. One of the Evo Members, Jackson Storm, challenged her to a race. 23,000 was at stake. Location? Daytona Intl Speedway, with his Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X: Street Slicer. Callie needed some extra help, especially against an EVO member. For starters, she needed a crew chief and a pit crew, due to needing to race a total of 5 laps. She found someone who was interested in working as part of a pit crew, named Jason Middleton. She was able to gather a working pit crew, but she needed a crew chief as well. She turned to retired racer named Nathaniel Burns, a 5 time winner at his races at the daytona speedway. Both racers, bumper to bumper, locked themselves into position. Storm, ready to roll, was already burning rubber while Callie was being cautious with her tire integrity. The flag dropped and both racers launched off of the start line, Jackson taking first on the initial straight away, with Hell driver drafting close to Street slicer's rear. The first turn went by and Hell driver was already catching Jackson, despite the latter's speed. "Hey, Champ! Glad you came over to see me win, your gonna see a whole lot of rear!" Gloated Storm, pulling ahead of Hell Driver. Second turn passed through and Storm threw himself into a drift, unfortunately, he couldn't catch himself out of the drift and began to slip and slide, exactly what Callie needed to speed ahead of the lancer. Third turn sped through for both cars and back into the straightaway, where Jackson could really shine. Callie and Jackson, neck and neck at the second lap, raced through the straightaway and on the next turn, where Street Slicer was able to punch a hole in one of the dodge's back tires. "Nate! I got a flat, get Jason and the others on the ready!" Callie reported at Nathaniel, driving her way into the pits. "Guys, we gotta change the tires fast, We're loosing valuable time on this!" Barked Jason, as Storm was pulling off the next turn. Gas and tires repaired, and off went the dodge charger! Couple of more laps as they approached the last part of the race. White flag waved in the air as Hell driver began to pull ahead of street slicer, shake and bake went both cars as they advanced through the turns. One last turn and stretch, Callie was getting ahead of Storm, Bumper to bumper they sped toward the finish as the checkered flag fell! Callie reached the line as Storm skid into the grass. Getting into Project D Every year, a contest was held where the Night Burnerz and Project D look for new recruits. Callie had Signed up to join Project D, and today was the day she could prove her Mettle. Race 1: Chester Swervez into the loser's circle Round One of the recruiting festival. Callie was Paired up with Chester Swervez, tarmac racer and rookie competitor . "And here we are at the Night D Recruiting Festival, taking a look at the First race. This particular race is being held right here in Porto Corsa, Italy, where we find Rookies Callie Nickerson and Chester Swerves revving it up at the start line." Spoke one of the Festivals commentators: Hudson Beltline A stat box appeared on one of the screens, Showcasing Callie's Stats and Chester Swervez's stats "Callie Nickerson, Rookie originating from Texas and currently living in Ohio, USA. Drives her Dodge Charger "Hell Driver" With pride. Beating both an Evo member and being a dirt racer pro, it's hard to see why she wouldn't lose this race, despite her lower speed." "She's also got basic Drifting down, so Hairpin turns and U-turns aren't going to be a problemo! Chester must always watch for signs indicating Callie's personal Pit maneuver: Instead of physically touching the target, she takes advantage of the turning speed decrease to race ahead of her rival, smoking up the target with her own dust!" Spoke another one of the Festival's Commentators: Jonathan Cutlass "Meanwhile, the Racer she's facing off is Chester Swerves, driving outside then on the inside in his Modded 43 Nascar. Callie needs to watch out for Chester's fake out, Known to many as the Barrier Drop. If Callie get's outside or inside while chasing the Rookie from Washington DC, she needs to speed up fast before Chester can catch her into the barriers, and exhaust her tires." Said Hudson The two rookies locked into their positions, preparing for the green flag to fall. Callie, unlike Chester, Wasn't burning rubber at all, while her opponent was setting fire to the back tires, figuratively, of course. Flag fell, and Chester burnt a black streak as Callie followed behind, right next to Chester's Rear tires. They immediately hit a hair pin turn after leaving the speed zone of the straightaway. Hell driver managed to drift ahead as 43 attempted a regular turn, having no experience with drifting. The dodge got a safe distance ahead of Chester and slightly pressed on the brake pedal, creating a smoke cloud in front of 43. Chester was slightly off track, hitting the side barriers as he tried to get ahead of the cloud. Once Callie had smoked up Chester just right, she zoomed ahead of the confused Nascar. Despite his small fallback, Chester managed to pull next to Callie, going out of his way to try and get Callie in his fake out. Yet, his opponent still speeds ahead, getting farther and farther from 43. Not only did Callie predict that Chester would have extreme wheel spin, killing his speed, she also knew it took a while for him to recover.Category:Division A